The Fourth World
by Kuruna Sensei
Summary: Formerly Kuruna Icefire! When Yusuke and Co. are sent to another world, they are led to fight a new enemy, but is it really a new enemy? And what does Keiko have to do with this? Read to find out! Temporarily discontinued.
1. Mysterious happenings

I'M BACK! Hehe, sorry. Well as I have previously stated, I am finally back and writing fanfiction. I said I would make a series, and here it is. Don't worry; you really don't have to read my first story to understand this fic. This story is kind of separate from the other story. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would be rich and very happy.

* * *

_Chapter one: Mysterious happenings…_

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Yusuke walked around the town. Even though it was a Friday, he didn't want to go to school. He decided to go to the movies to see if there was anything worth seeing.

Walking over to the theatre, he noticed a little girl walk down into an alley. '_That's strange,_' he thought, 'W_hy would a little girl go in an alley?_' Yusuke decided to follow her.

'_Where did she go?_' thought Yusuke as he walked into the alley and didn't see anything. Yusuke walked back out of the alley onto the street. '_That was strange…_' He shrugged it off and kept on walking. When he had gotten to the theatre, he noticed that it was closed. '_I wonder why it's closed...?_' thought Yusuke.

He started walking again. Then, tired from walking, he sat down on one of the benches in the park. (A/N: I honestly don't know if there is a park where they live) Noticing the little girl walking by, he thought 'That's_ the girl from the alley._'

Yusuke stood up and said, "Hey, who are you?" The girl stopped walking and turned to Yusuke. She said nothing. Then she started walking up to Yusuke, and then stopped a few feet away from him.

The girl formed a small ball of white energy in her hands, and gently threw it at Yusuke. '_What the heck...?_' thought Yusuke as the energy went into him.

His vision blurred for a second. When it cleared, the girl had disappeared. '_This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…_' After a few minutes of just standing there, Yusuke decided to go home.

20 minutes later...

Yusuke unlocked the door to his apartment. '_Hm, mom's not home._' he thought. He looked around and decided to watch a movie.

After the movie was over, Yusuke started to feel dizzy. '_I think I should go lay down._' he thought while walking toward his room. He opened the door and stepped in. He was only able to make another step before falling to the ground unconscious.

'_My work here is done._' thought the girl from before, who looked in through the window before disappearing yet again.

* * *

Endnote: MWUAHAHA! I finally posted the first chapter! Okay, I'm done celebrating. What did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	2. Reunion

GAH! I am so sorry about the long update. I got side tracked. Well, now you finally get the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do people even look at this? I don't own YYH.

Since I got only two reviews, I will do review responses.

Urameshi no koibito: Hello friend. Thanks for reviewing. Well, in this chapter you'll find out what happened. Again, sorry for the long update. -Gives ice cream-

Crazy nixie: why thank you! I'm glad you like it. Where did you get the idea I wasn't going to continue this? I don't doubt myself. Well here is the next chapter.

_Chapter two: Reunion_

Yusuke slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down on a bed. '_My head hurts._' thought Yusuke as he sat up. '_Where am I?_'

He looked around the room; it was a relatively small room, with wood walls and a thatched roof. The door opened, and the little girl from before was there. "Who are you? And where the heckam I?" Yusuke yelled. The girl stepped back as an older woman entered the room. "Her name is Haruna. She's the one who brought you here." said the older woman.

"Where is 'here'?" asked an impatient Yusuke. "Yumekai," answered the woman. Seeing Yusuke's puzzled look, she continued. "This is another world, kind of like Reikai. Demons and humans alike come here to live, explore, and battle."

"Wait a second, you said humans can come here... Does that mean that all humans can?" asked Yusuke.

"Not all humans can, only some. Like wise for demons. Not many know this place exists," She continued, "and for those who cannot come here on their own, Haruna puts some special ki in them so they can come here."

"So is that why I felt dizzy before?" asked Yusuke. "Yes, the ki had to combine with your reiki in order for you to come here. When they were completely combined, you passed out. Your spirit came here, but your body is still lying on the floor of your room." replied the woman.

"What happens if I die in this world?" inquired Yusuke, already knowing the answer. "You die in your world as well." answered the woman.

"How long have I been knocked out?" asked Yusuke. "Two hours, give or take a couple of minutes. You're the third to awaken." stated the woman.

This immediately captivated Yusuke's interest. "What do you mean 'third'?" asked Yusuke curiously. "There are three others in the other room. Two of them are awake, and one is still unconscious."

"What do they look like?" asked Yusuke, already having an idea who they are. "Well, one of them is small with black, spiky hair. Another one is orange haired and big. And the last one has red hair and kind of looks like a girl." the woman finished.

'_Looks like a girl? Must mean Kurama…_' thought Yusuke with a snicker. "I resent that." said a calm voice through the other door. The door opened, and there stood the red haired bishonen himself. (A/N: I couldn't resist :) )

"Hehe, hey Kurama" said Yusuke. "Hello, Yusuke" replied Kurama as moved out of the doorway, allowing a certain black haired fire demon to enter the room. "Well it seems everyone's here 'cept Kuwabara." As if on cue, everyone heard a yell from the other room. Kuwabara ran out through the doorway entering the room where everyone had gathered.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. Everyone sweatdropped. "Why did you bring us here?" asked Hiei, a little annoyed.

"We need your help." answered the woman. "With what?" asked a still annoyed Hiei. "We have heard rumors that a demon is planning something in the mountains. We sent someone into the mountains, to confirm these rumors. When she didn't come back, we knew they were right." explained the woman.

"So you want us to go to these mountains and find this demon?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, Haruna will lead you there. Seeing as howyou don't know how to get there." replied the woman.

"When do we leave?" asked Kuwabara. The woman answered, "Right now."

End of chapter-

Kuruna: I think I should give the woman a name. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Again, sorry for the long update. I'll update the next chapter quicker. Review please and tune in to the next chapter of The Fourth World. See ya later!


	3. Shadowed Plans

Again, sorry for the long update. I had a lot of work to do, and my computer was messed up yesterday. So I wasn't able post this chapter yesterday like I had planned. ANYWAY, I hope you're enjoying this fic.

Kuruna: Genkai-sama, do the disclaimer please.

Genkai: Since you asked so nicely… Disclaimer: Kuruna doesn't own YYH or any of its characters.

Kuruna: One more thing. I own Yumekai, Haruna, and the woman. If you wish to use them in a fanfic of your own, ask me for permission first. If you do ask, chances are I'll say yes. If you don't ask and I find out, I won't hesitate to report you to the Webmaster of this site.

* * *

_Chapter three: Shadowed Plans_

The woman opened the door leading outside. Outside was a small village. Children were playing; people were buying items from small stands in front of some of the houses. There were dirt paths that went through the small village that resided next to the woods.

A small brown ball rolled over to Kuwabara's feet. He looked down and saw a little boy run up to him. Kuwabara picked up the ball right before the kid said, "Hey mister, could you please give me my ball back?" He handed the ball back to the kid. "Thanks mister!"

"Their fate is in your hands, don't fail them." said the woman who stood next to Kuwabara. He turned around and faced her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am called Shinopa," replied the woman. "Take great care on your journey."

The team began their journey to the mountains, which was led by Haruna.

Haruna led them on a path through the woods, leaving the village. Looking back, Kuwabara saw a bunch of people waving at them and wishing the luck. Then Shinopa's words ran through his head 'Their fate is in your hands, don't fail them.'

'_I hope we don't fail this mission._' thought Kuwabara as he took his last look at the village. He visibly shook. "Don't be so nervous Kuwabara." said Yusuke.

"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous." said Kuwabara, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yeah, sure. You just keep telling yourself that, fool." said Hiei in his usual cold voice.

"Watch it shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara. He continued, "I'm not nervous, I've just got a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"That's called being nervous, Kuwabara." said Kurama in his usual calm voice, with a slight chuckle.

"If you four are finished, we had better move a bit faster." said Haruna, speaking for the first time.

"So, you _can_ talk?" said Yusuke with a snicker. Ignoring Yusuke's snide remark, Haruna continued. "Demons have been known to reside within these woods."

"Some possibly working for the demon we're after?" asked Kurama. "Most likely." came the reply.

"What are you guys talking about? I haven't seen any de-…" Kuwabara was cut off by Hiei, who pushed him to the ground. "What the heck was that for!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Look where you were just standing." instructed Hiei. Kuwabara did as told. "Whoa!" yelled Kuwabara as he saw three knifes in the ground.

"And to think that could have been you…" said a smirking Hiei.

Kuwabara stood up, while Hiei unsheathed his katana. Hiei and the others took a fighting stance, while trying to sense the attacker's ki. There was a rustle in one of the trees; a purple colored creature jumped out of the tree, right towards Hiei.

Luckily, Hiei heard the demon, and slashed him across the chest. The demon fell to the ground. "My master will destroy you…" said the demon in a shaky voice before it bit the dust.

"So the demon we're after knows we're here?" asked Yusuke. "Apparently so." replied Kurama.

Later that day...

A small group of demons ran toward Yusuke and the others. Kuwabara charged with his spirit sword, cutting down three demons. Then more demons came onto the path.

"Kuwabara! Get out of the way and let me use my shotgun blast." Yusuke to his friend. Kuwabara leapt off the path.

"SHOTGUN!" shouted the spirit detective as he blasted the group of demons that had been blocking their path.

The sun was setting. "We had better find a place to sleep for the night. It isn't wise to travel during the night," said Kurama while surveying the area. "Here will do nicely." Said Kurama.

Yusuke and the others began setting up camp. (A/N: how they set up camp isn't really important to the story. So, I see no need to write about it. Plus, I'm too lazy to do it. )

Meanwhile...

"The first line of defense has failed to stop them." said a voice from the shadowed part of the stone room.

"I didn't expect those demons to stop them," said another shadowed figure, who was seated on a stone chair. "I only expected them to get the spirit detective and his friends to reveal any new techniques they may have learned. They've served their purpose."

"Have you any plans to stop them?"

"Yes. In fact, I have something that will stop Yusuke Urameshi in his tracks…" said the seated figure, casting a glance towards an unconscious person lying on the floor.

"So there was a reason for keeping her alive?"

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Kuruna: Gomen ne if I confused you with the shadowed figures! I even confused myself! And I'M the authoress! Anyway, do you now understand the title?

Oh, and the name Shinopa is Native American and means fox.

Kuruna: Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Fourth World! And REVIEW! And to those who complained about short chapters, you should be happy now.

Yusuke: Why would they be happy with reading your fics?

Kuruna: -thwaps Yusuke- Ja ne!


	4. Arashi Twins, a test of strength

Why hello all my wonderful readers! I am sorry for taking a long time to update; I'm just putting more time and creativity into this fic than my other one.

Disclaimer: If I had owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't be posting my fics here. I would be turning my fics into episodes. Are we clear? I don't own YYH. So, you can't sue me. (Lawyers: You'll slip up someday! And when you do, we'll sue you blind! Kuruna: You wish; and besides, you wouldn't get much from me anyway. --;;)

NOTE: I would do review responses, IF ONLY I HAD MORE THAN ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER! (Kuruna: Yes, I am angry about only getting one review per chapter... I would like more feedback.)

Anyway… On with the fic!

* * *

_Chapter four: Arashi Twins, a test of strength_

Kurama was first to awaken. He woke up around sunrise; far too early for either Yusuke or Kuwabara to wake up.

The sunrise was beautiful. Bright colors decorated the horizon. The horizon was the color of yellow, then orange, and then a tint of pink blended into the part of the sky that was still dark. Perhaps this was why Kurama always got up so early, to see the sunrise.

After the sun had risen a bit higher, Kurama decided to look for some breakfast for the rest of the group. Leaving the still sleeping group, Kurama started walking around.

He came onto a path. His walk came to a halt in a small clearing, where a small dagger had stabbed the ground before him. He looked atthe dagger more closely, 'A_ note?_'

He unfolded the note, it read…

_Demon traitor, _(A lot of demons seem to call him that... That's why I picked that one.)

_I thought someone as smart as you wouldn't be stupid enough to room these woods alone. That was a fatal mistake…_

Before Kurama could put the note down, it started to rain. '_Rain? It was just sunny… It seems this demon can control water...' _Then out of the rain, a creature appeared.

The creature was medium height, blue-skinned, sky blue haired, and had the figure of a woman.

"I am Mizuno, the last demon you'll ever see!" said the demon before cackling.

"A little overconfident are we?" said Kurama, before Mizuno disappeared,then reappeared behind Kurama.

Kurama drew a rose from his hair and formed his trademark weapon, the Rose Whip. He hit the water demon with the Rose Whip, cutting it in half, or so he thought.

The demon formed water in the area that had been cut, replacing the cut with new skin. "No, I don't think I'm being overconfident." said Mizuno.

'_She must have turned the stomach portion of her body into water right before she was hit with my Rose whip._' thought Kurama.

"Ha! You underestimate me! Did you really think you could defeat me that easily?" the water demon Mizuno laughed as a bolt of lightning struck a tree that was a couple of yards away from them.

Meanwhile…

Yusuke woke with a start. He had heard the crack of the lighting bolt. Apparently, Kuwabara, Haruna, and Hiei had heard it as well.

Kuwabara looked over to where the lightning came from. What he saw puzzled him. "That's weird…" said Kuwabara.

"What is?" asked the Spirit detective.

Kuwabara simply pointed and said, "Over there." Yusuke looked to where Kuwabara pointed. "Whoa…" He saw a small portion of the forest engulfed in rain, accompanied by a burning tree. He guessed that the lightning had hit the tree, and set fire to it.

"I never paid attention in science class, but that can't be normal." said Yusuke. "Wait a second, where's Kurama?" asked Yusuke, suddenly noticing his friend's absence.

"He must have walked off earlier this morning. Let's go, it could be Kurama over there." said Hiei, as he began running toward the source of the noise.

"Right" said Kuwabara and Yusuke, following Hiei. Haruna followed behind them thinking, '_Mizuno? So it's true, the Arashi Twins do exist._'

They raced through the woods, until they were halted by a tall figure with blond hair and somewhat yellow skin. The demon formed electricity in his hands and threw the blast at the team.

"Inazuma?" said Haruna, as she dodged the blast.

"You know this freak?" asked Yusuke.

"I have heard of him and his sister before. They are the Arashi Twins. His twin, Mizuno, can control water. Inazuma, however,can control lightning."

"So does that mean Kurama is fighting Mizuno?" asked Kuwabara, who had heard Haruna's explanation.

"Most likely" answered Haruna.

Inazuma laughed, "and he will fall at the hands of my sister! Haha-"

He was cut off by a punch hitting him in the face, which was thrown by Yusuke. Inazuma fell backward, landing on the ground.

Hiei had disappeared. "Where'd shrimp go?" asked Kuwabara, "He'd better not have left us!"

Yusuke smirked. "Don't worry Kuwabara, we can handle this guy." Noticing the glint in his best friend's eyes, Kuwabara formed his spirit sword and charged forward.

The lightning demon got up and dodged the attack. Kuwabara persisted in his attacks,and Inazuma blocked everyone of them.

Yusuke's eyes shot back and forth, following Kuwabara's attacks on Inazuma. He raised his hand. Aiming his index finger at the two fighters, he yelled "Now Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara raised his sword with his right hand and trusted it towards Inazuma's head. His attack was blocked. While Inazuma held Kuwabara's right hand, Kuwabara threw his left fist right at Inazuma's chest.

The lightning demon was pushed into the air. Blue energy formed at the tip of Yusuke's finger as he yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!"

The blast hit Inazuma, and sent him further into the air. Just then, a black blur came out of the trees and slashed the demon's throat. The black blur landed about five feet away from Kuwabara. The black blur turned out to be Hiei. (Kuruna: Big surprise there…) The four of them, including Haruna, watched Inazuma fall to the ground.

The demon shook a little bit before dieing of his injury. "All right!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled as they high-fived each other.

"Let's go." said Hiei, interrupting Yusuke and Kuwabara. They ran into the portion of the woods that was raining. They came to a clearing, in which they saw Kurama dodging water blasts. "You can take her, Kurama!" yelled the spirit detective.

Kurama thought 'P_erhaps if I found a way to drain her water, then I could defeat her. I have an idea…_' Kurama charged at Mizuno, and threw his fist at her. She turned into water again, but without noticing that Kurama left a small seed in her.

"Haven't you learned anything? You can't hurt me as long as I turn to water!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I only wanted to put a seed in you." said Kurama. Mizuno fell to the ground. "What is h- happening?"

"My seed is absorbing the water within you." said Kurama as roots came out of Mizuno's hands and into the ground. After she had been sucked dry, a small bush replaced her. The rain stopped.

Kurama walked up to the group. "Shall we continue our journey?" asked Kurama. "Yes." replied Haruna.

"Hey wait a second, what about breakfast!" asked Yusuke. Kurama threw two apples out of his pockets towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Let's go" said Haruna. The team walked back through the woods to get to the path.

Meanwhile…

"Hm, it seems the Arashi twins were no match for the spirit detective and his friends," said the seated figure. He continued, "Pity, they would have been useful in the future."

"Then why send them to fight if you knew they would die?" asked the standing figure, anger slightly evident in her voice.

"To test their strength," said the seated figure, "And besides, you were the one that sent them to fight the spirit detective and his friends. If you had cared about them that much, you could have sent someone else."

"Is this all a game for you?" asked the standing figure.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I have a debt I wish to repay." replied the seated figure.

"Then why can't you just kill them yourself!" yelled the standing figure.

"Tsk, tsk... That is no way to talk to your master."

"Yes, sire. Forgive me, it was not my place to say such things."

"You are forgiven. However, it does make me wonder." said the seated figure.

"About what?" asked the standing figure.

"Loyalty. Do your loyalties lie with me?" asked the seated figure.

The standing figure said, "Of course."

The seated figure smirked, "Then I guess I can count on you, Shinopa."

* * *

Kuruna: HOLY SHUCKS! It's Shinopa!

Yusuke: Why are you surprised? You're the one who wrote this fic.

Kuruna: I'm just trying to put emphasis on the fact that Shinopa is working for the bad guy... Oh, before I forget. Time for The Kuruna Corner!

Yusuke: The what...?

Kuruna: It's a new mini-series. Where different topics are discussed. Today's episode is 'Behind the names for The Fourth World.' Okay, I know some of you might be confused about the names. So here's the breakdown.

Shinopa- It is Native American and means fox. It is from the Blackfoot tribe.

Haruna- I just made this one up by changing a few letters from Haruka's name. (From Sailor Moon.)

Mizuno- Means of the water. Mizu-water, no-of.

Inazuma- Means lightning.

Arashi Twins- Means Storm Twins. Mizuno controls water, and Inazuma controls lightning. Lightning and water are both involved in storms. Do you see my logic?

Kuruna: That's all for now! Tune in next chapter, Reactions, to see how the people in Ningenkai and Reikai react to theirs loved ones disappearance. Hope you liked the action in this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne!


	5. Reactions

MWUAHAHAHA! Those teachers thought they could stop me from updating! Oh, I'm sorry for the long update. I had lots of work to do, and my teacher is recommending me for National Junior Honor Society. So, forgive me if the updating slows down a bit. Not to worry though; only 36 days left of school, then I'll be able to update MUCH faster. Well, as promised, here are the review responses!

Urameshi no Koibito: Ah, thank you very much for the review. And yes, that info did help me. In fact, I should be writing a romance fic with Yusuke in it soon. I'm also planning another romance fic; it should be up by next chapter. -Gives bag of pixie stix-

Jess-YYH: It's not a problem; you were honest. You didn't flame me, so I respect you. In terms of length, I think I've improved. If you'll direct your attention towards my other fic, The Blackout, you'll see that these chapters are greater in length.

Not much else to say for now, so… ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Chapter five: Reactions_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM!" yelled a very ticked off Koenma.

" I've looked everywhere, Koenma-sama, but I can't find them." Said a worried, and slightly frightened, Botan.

Koenma clasped his head in frustration. "Oh, no… Now there won't be anyone to stop those demons robbing the spirit item vault…"

"Koenma-sama, if the spirit detective team is missing, don't we have bigger problems than a vault robbery? I mean, stronger demons could attack people in the Ningenkai…" said the blue ogre, known as Jorge. (A/N: I'm not sure of the spelling of his name; I've seen a few other spellings of it.)

"Shut up ogre!" yelled Koenma. "Perhaps we could send another team to deal with the robbery?" suggested Botan.

"Fine then. We'll send another team. Ogre, go to the library and try and find out anything you can about other worlds." instructed Koenma.

Botan got curious, "Koenma-sama, how do you know they are in another world?"

"Because Botan, if they were in Makai, Ningenkai, or Reikai, we would be able to find them." replied Koenma, slightly less angry.

After hearing Koenma's explanation, Jorge took off to the library. "Koenma-sama, I did check their houses a while ago, and I found them unconscious. Their spirits weren't in their bodies though." said Botan.

"Why didn't you tell me that!" yelled Koenma, "Where are they!"

Botan said, "I found Yusuke on the floor of his room; the same for Kuwabara, and Kurama. I found Hiei in the tree outside Kurama's window."

"Hm, Hiei has really got to get himself an apartment… Botan, go tell the other team to go to the robbery scene." said Koenma.

"And what will you be doing, Koenma-sama?" asked Botan.

"Eating!" yelled Koenma, as he pulled out a tray of food. Botan sweatdropped.

In Ningenkai...

Atsuko took out her keys and went to unlock the door, only to find that it was already unlocked. '_Hm, Yusuke must be home._' thought Atsuko, as she walked inside after opening the door. "Yusuke! I'm home!" yelled Atsuko, as she walked through the apartment. She received no reply.

She continued walking thought the apartment, until she came to Yusuke's room. She walked in to find Yusuke, lying on the floor. '_He fell asleep on the floor?_'

She bent down to check if he was sleeping. "Yusuke? Yusuke! Wake up!" yelled Atsuko, as she shook Yusuke's still form. She worriedly checked Yusuke's pulse. It was very faint. (A/N: Remember, since their spirits aren't in their bodies, only a faint pulse is required to keep their bodies functioning properly.) "Don't you die on me again!" yelled Atsuko.

She picked Yusuke up and walked through the apartment and out the door. She opened the back door of her car and put Yusuke in. Atsuko got in the front seat and put the keys in the ignition, and started the car. She was off to the hospital.

At the hospital…

Atsuko carried Yusuke's body into the emergency room in the hospital. She went up to the front desk and said, "I found my son unconscious on the floor when I came home. I checked his pulse, and it was faint."

"That's odd… He's the fifth one today." said the lady at the front desk. She called for a nurse to take him in. The nurse came and took Yusuke off of Atsuko's shoulders; then took him into another room. The lady at the front desk told Atsuko to have a seat and fill out some paperwork.

Atsuko went to sit down, when she saw Shizuru, Shiori (A/N: For the sake of this fic, they all know each other. Okay? Got it? Good.), and Keiko's parents. Atsuko furrowed her eyebrows, and asked, "What are all of you doing here?"

Keiko's mother was the first to answer, "We went on vacation, leaving Keiko in charge of the shop. When we came back, we found her lying on the floor of the living room. As soon as we found her, we brought her here."

Shiori was next, "I went to visit a friend, stayed the night there, and came back in the morning. I found Shuichi on the floor. I took him out to the car and put him in the back seat. When I looked up, I saw Shuichi's friend. I went over to the tree he was in, and thought he was asleep. Then he fell out of the tree, and I saw that he was unconscious. I put him in the back seat with Shuichi."

"Shuichi's friend?" asked Shizuru.

Shiori replied, "Yes. He's short, wears mostly black, and has spiky, black hair. I believe Shuichi called him Hiei."

'_Hm, Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko; all unconscious, and at the same time…Something's up._' Thought Shizuru. Then she got a short vision. She saw Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and some other girl walking on a forest path. (A/N: Since she has high spiritual awareness, I figured she could have visions. Also, she doesn't know who Haruna is; so that's why I put 'some other girl' instead of Haruna.')

Atsuko interrupted her thoughts, "So Shizuru, what's your story?"

"The same as the rest of yours." replied Shizuru. She continued thinking, '_It seems that they have been taken somewhere else, but where? Who was that girl? And what does Keiko have to do with it?_'

* * *

Kuruna: Howdy! So, how do you like this so far?

Karasu: I hate it; you didn't put me in. -glares-

Kuruna: Heh, Don't be mad… I'm gonna put you in another fic. So, no need to blow anything up.

Karasu: -still glaring- Will Kurama be in it?

Kuruna: Maybe…

Karasu: -forms bomb in his hand-

Kuruna: O.O Okay, okay! He'll be in it!

Karasu: -bomb goes away- Better…

Kuruna: Okay then… Anyway, time for The Kuruna Corner! This show will be co-hosted by the fighter of love, KUWABARA! -Audience claps as Kuwabara enters the stage- Welcome to The Kuruna Corner, how are you today?

Kuwabara: Well Kuruna, I'm doin' great! I'm taking Yukina out for some ice cream later tonight, and I can't wait!

Kuruna: Well, good luck. Speaking of love, what do you think of Kurama and Hiei together?

Kuwabara: O.O… Fox boy and Shrimpy? HAHAHAHAHAHA! -Keeps laughing-

Kuruna: -starts to get annoyed with Kuwabara's laughing, and whacks him with a conveniently placed toaster-

Kuwabara: OUCH! And, why would people think that those two are together anyway?

Kuruna: Well, there are lots of reasons. If you look around on the Internet, you can find A LOT of sites dedicated to them. I've even seen sites that say a reason they could be together is because Kurama looks like a girl! I must admit, the first time I saw him, I spent the whole episode trying to figure out whether or not he was a girl.

Karasu: -glares- Are you making fun of my Kurama? -various things blow up-

Kuruna: O.O No… I was just pointing out the truth. -table next to her blows up- Uh-oh… well that just about wraps up The Kuruna Corner for today… See ya! -runs as fast as she can away from Karasu- Oh, and if you flame me, I will beat you with my toaster!

Karasu: You can run, but you can't hide! -forms bomb-

Kuruna: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! -camera goes blank, and screen goes blank-


	6. Stone guardians of the fortress

Mwuahahahahaha! I have graduated from middle school and I'll be able to update faster!

Readers: Yay!

Kuruna: But I'm going on vacation soon, so I can't update for about two weeks.

Readers: NOOOOOOO!

Kuruna: So that's why I'm updating now. Plus, I finally managed to get rid of Karasu…

Karasu: No, you didn't…

Kuruna: Curses… Koenma! Do the disclaimer!

Koenma: Fine. She, thankfully, does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and/or any of it's characters. She does, however, own Yumekai, the made up demons, Haruna, and Shinopa. Also, should you feel the urge to plagerize using any of the things she owns, Kuruna will hunt you down and report you to the Webmaster. Thank you, and now, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Chapter six: Stone guardians of the fortress_

Yusuke and Kuwabara finished their apples after they got back on the path. Said path took them to the top of a hill, where they saw a fortress. "Wow, how original, a fortress in the woods…" stated the spirit detective in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Don't be fooled by appearances, Yusuke. Whoever this demon may be, we must be cautious." said the ever-intelligent Kurama.

"Yeah, whatever…" came the reply.

"This will be easy! I, the great Kuwabara, shall defeat the demon, and rescue the damsel in distress! I hope she's pretty…" yelled Kuwabara.

"What about Yukina?" asked Yusuke, smirking.

"Yeah, well, I wanted it to be like a kid's book. You know, where the handsome guy saves the pretty girl… Besides, no one could be prettier than my Yukina!"

Angered by Kuwabara's words, Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his katana. He would have torn Kuwabara apart, had it not been for Kurama. Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, and whispered into his ear and said, "Hiei, don't do anything you'll regret…"

"Hn, I wouldn't regret it. I'd be doing everyone a favor…" replied Hiei, still looking angry.

"Hiei…"

"Fine…" said Hiei, releasing his grip on the hilt of the sword, "I won't kill the baka."

"That's better." said Kurama, taking his hand off of Hiei's shoulder.

Kuwabara turned to where Hiei and Kurama were standing. "Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei replied before Kurama could, "We were just discussing why that fantasy of yours couldn't possibly be true."

Yusuke got ready to grab Kuwabara, because he knew a fight was coming. Kuwabara then asked, "And why is that?"

Hiei replied, "Because, you said a 'handsome' guy has to save the girl, and you are anything but handsome." Hiei smirked. He knew he was getting to Kuwabara, and he was enjoying it.

Kuwabara growled and yelled, "HEY! I'll have you know that I am very handsome!"

Hiei's smirk grew. He replied, "Oh please, it looks like an animal chewed on your head…"

Haruna knew a fight was about happen, and decided to stop it by redirecting their attention to the task at hand, "Let's go, we haven't got any time to waste."

Kuwabara glared at Hiei, then said, "Fine." They continued walking. They came to a large courtyard. It had a small pond in the middle, with walkways that led to the entrance. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to walk forward, but Kurama put his arm in front of them. "This looks to easy…" said Kurama, surveying the area.

"Quit worring Kurama…" said Yusuke as he put his friend's arm down.

"You know, you should really listen to your friend…" said a voice coming from…the ground? "Um, why is the ground talking?" asked Kuwabara, fear evident in his voice.

"It's not the ground, you fool…" said Hiei. Just then, two of the stone paths formed a swirling circle on their surface. Out of the circles, rose two stone creatures. The first said, "I am Tsuchi…"And the second said, "…and I am Ishi."

At the same time, they both said, "And we are the stone guardians of the fortress!"

'_These guys remind me of someone…_' thought Yusuke, while trying to search his memory.

"Haruna, watch out!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Wha-?" It was too late; a stone tail stuck her from behind. She fell forward.

"It's Tsuchi's tail!" yelled Kuwabara.

'_Now I know who they remind me of…_' thought Yusuke, "Kurama, remember Genbu?"

Kurama remembered. He formed his rose whip, and charged at Tsuchi. While running, another tail shot up out of the ground and struck Kurama across the chest. He fell to the ground. "Spirit gun!" a ball of blue energy stuck Ishi, knocking him off his feet. Hiei sped over to Ishi as he was falling, and sliced his head with his katana. (A/N: The glowing red rock thing that let's them live is in their heads.) Ishi landed with a loud thunk.

"Wait a minute, how could Hiei's sword cut through stone?" asked Kuwabara.

"I channeled my spirit energy into my sword." replied Hiei.

Tsuchi sunk into the ground with a smirk on his face. Kurama said, "He's preparing to attack…" The ground started to move behind Kuwabara. He formed his spirit sword and yelled, "Come and get me!"

"Are you insane! Get out of the way!" yelled Yusuke.

Kurama got up slowly and re-formed his rose whip, since it disappeared after he was attacked earlier. "Rose whip!" yelled Kurama, as he flung the whip at Tsuchi. He was sliced through the head, and he fell to the ground.

Kurama tried walking, but fell to the ground. "Kurama!" Yusuke ran over to Kurama and helped him up, and he leaned on Yusuke to walk. "Thanks, Yusuke." said Kurama quietly, pain evident in his voice. He said it so quietly, that Yusuke was the only one that heard him. "No problem." said Yusuke.

All of a sudden, Kuwabara remembered Haruna. He looked over to where Haruna was. "Haruna, are you okay?" asked Kuwabara, walking over to Haruna. "I'll be fine…" said Haruna, as she stood up and walked over to the rest of the group. "Shall we enter?" asked Haruna. The group gave a nod, crossed the yard, and entered the fortress.

* * *

Kuruna: I finally updated!

Yusuke: About time too…

Kuruna: Oh shut up…

Yusuke: Hey, wasn't Karasu just chasing you?

Kuruna: Yeah, but I locked him in a freezer.

Yusuke: A freezer? Whatever…

Kuruna: -glares- Time for review responses!

Urameshi no Koibito: Congrats on being the only reviewer! You get a t-shirt that says 'I reviewed Kuruna's fic, and all I get is a t-shirt' And sorry for the long update!

Yusuke: That was short.

Kuruna: Duh, that's because I only got one review for the last chapter! I need feedback people! Is it too much to ask to have you take a minute out of your life to review my story! NO IT'S NOT! ANYWAY, it's time for… The Kuruna Corner! Today we have an interview with…Koenma!

Koenma: Hello people! -is in teenage form-

Kuruna: First question, I see you're in your teen form, why is that? And why do you have a teen form?

Koenma: It's for the girls! And I just happen to think my teen form is more attractive.

Kuruna: Okay… Second question, is there anything going on between you and Botan?

Koenma: -blushes- Um… Yeah, I'm going to dinner with her in a half an hour.

Kuruna: Oh, I wouldn't want to keep you from your date. Have fun!

Koenma: Oh I will! Thanks!

Kurama: I didn't know Koenma and Botan were together… I feel lonely now…

Kuruna: Don't worry! You still have Karasu!

Kurama: I thought he was in a freezer…

Karasu: Not anymore, my love!

Kurama: Damn...

Karasu: -picks up Kurama and runs out the door-

Kuruna: Oh, well I gotta go rescue Kurama… Later days! -runs after Karasu and Kurama-


	7. Enter the Fortress

Gah! Sorry for the long update! I had writer's block! Stupid block… Anywho, I rescued Kurama from Karasu…but I think the whole situation left poor Kurama traumatized…

Now onto…REVIEW RESPONSES! Or rather review response…

Urameshi no Koibito: Ah, my faithful reviewer… Thank you for stickin' with me throughout this fic. And Miyu can have a T-shirt too! –Gives Miyu a T-shirt that says 'I am the Yami of the person who reviewed Kuruna's fic, and all I get is a T-shirt'- Enjoy!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Chapter seven: Enter the Fortress…_

Both Shinopa and the seated figure looked at a screen, showing them the spirit detective team as they entered the fortress. Kurama was still leaning on Yusuke for support.

The seated figure was first to speak, "So, it seems that Yusuke and his friends defeated Tsuchi and Ishi, and made it inside…" he continued, "Shinopa, head down to the lower chambers, and delay them. Do not reveal yourself to them, unless they make it to the higher chambers." he glanced at the unconscious girl in the corner, "Mention nothing of the girl's identity to them, understood?"

Shinopa nodded, "Yes master." She proceeded out of the room, and down to the lower chambers. '_Should I tell them whom my master is? No, he'd kill me…I must make sure that the spirit detective does not perish, otherwise…No one will be able to defeat my master…_' thought Shinopa with frustration, for she did not know what to do. '_And why doesn't he want me to tell them of the girl's identity? Why does he think that Keiko will stop the spirit detective?_' (A/N: Remember, Shinopa knew who Keiko was, but she didn't know of Keiko and Yusuke's relationship.)

In the lower chambers… (A/N: A couple of minutes later.)

Kurama was now able to walk on his own, though he'd grunt in pain every now and then. Haruna was silently walking. Hiei and Kuwabara were bickering at each other about something. Yusuke, however, wasn't listening to the two bicker, like he normally would. He would normally chime in and throw an insult or two at Kuwabara. But right now, he was just kind of spacing out, deep in thought. '_Why does this place keep getting more and more familiar with every step? It's like I've been here before, but I know I haven't…Damn, this is confusing…_'

Hiei and Kuwabara finally stopped bickering. The hallway they were walking through had opened up a bit, as they came to a medium sized room. The room was made entirely out of stone, and was dimly lit by several torches attached to the wall. The ceiling was fairly high up, with a few vent-like pathways within the higher portion of the wall.

Within one of said pathways, was Shinopa. She was in a crouching position, as there was not enough room to stand. She hid within the shadowed part of the pathway. While looking at another pathway across the room, she sent a telepathic message to a demon within said pathway. '_Reveal yourself to them now. Do not eliminate them; only delay them. You may, however, inflict damage upon them. Understand?_'

The demon replied back, '_Yes._'

Kuwabara looked towards where Shinopa was located, and a look of confusion played across his face. Kurama noticed this and asked, "Something wrong, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turned to Kurama and said, "I thought I felt the spirit energy of…" He was cut off by the demon, who leapt out of his hiding spot and onto the floor before the team.

Yusuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where the demon was. He saw a short male demon, about Hiei's height, wearing a ninja outfit. On him, were several shuriken (Throwing stars), and two daggers. Kuwabara formed his spirit sword, and charged forward. The ninja leapt up and over Kuwabara, then turned in mid-air to throw a throwing star at Kuwabara. It hit him on the back of his left shoulder. "Ow!" yelled Kuwabara, as he pulled the throwing star out of his shoulder.

The ninja landed gracefully, and drew his daggers. He darted towards Hiei. Our favorite fire demon unsheathed his katana and blocked the ninja's attack. The ninja backed away, and sped around the room. He was fast but unfortunately for him, Hiei was faster. Hiei caught up to the ninja and stabbed him. He fell to the ground. Hiei walked up to the ninja and asked, "Who is it you work for?"

Shinopa, who was still in the pathway, pulled out a throwing knife. '_I can't let him reveal that information…_'

The ninja, for the first time, spoke… "I work fo-" He was cut off by Shinopa, who threw the knife at him. (Me: I cut a lot of people off in my fics, don't I?) The knife hit him directly in the heart, killing him before he could fully complete his sentence.

They all looked to where Shinopa was; she, however, had left right after she threw the knife. Yusuke looked back at the rest of the group, "So much for interrogating him… Let's go, we'll find out who his wacko boss is soon enough." With that, they all proceeded forward. They walked along a corridor until they came to a circular chamber with twelve different doors.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, "So Mr. Spiritual Awareness, which door do we take?"

* * *

I finally typed it up!

Yusuke: 'Bout time too…

Glares- Yusuke, you forget, I'm the authoress… I can have you killed off if I want too…

Yusuke: -Shuts up-

Alright then… Today for The Kuruna Corner, we will review some of the things happening in the fic… Okay, first off, we know Shinopa is working for the bad guy.

Second, we know that Shinopa is afraid of the bad guy, and hopes that Yusuke and co. can defeat him.

Third, Kuwabara knows Shinopa is in the fortress.

Fourth, Yusuke notices the similarities between the fortress and another place.

Fifth, we know that Keiko is the girl in the corner.

Sixth, we know the bad guy is a guy. Well, that was one was obvious…

Seventh, Koenma, Botan, and Jorge all know that Yusuke and co. are in another world.

Well that about covers most of the vital information… Now YOU have to connect the dots, and try to figure out what's going on… Or you could just wait for me to update again. Then again, you trying to figure it out would be faster. Anyway, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Fourth World! Adios! –Rides off on a horse-


	8. Revelations

I'M BACK! I won't make any excuses for my hiatus… My absence has re-filled my brain with creative energy! Oh, speaking of which, and I've written a Yusuke/Kurama fluff fic:) Well, onto shout outs!

Urameshi no Koibito: -smirks- I won't say anything to spoil the plot line… And don't worry, I'll update MUCH quicker! The next chapter should be up within two weeks, three tops!

Fwoggie: Excellent! I love being confusing and cool:) And, here's your update!

Yusuke: Will you get on with the story already! We've been stuck in the same frikin' room for months!

glare- I'll ignore that… And, finally, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Chapter eight: Revelations _

Kuwabara glanced at all seven of the doors as he tried to figure out which door was the correct one. He scanned each door for spirit, or rather demon, energy. "That one." said Kuwabara, pointing to the second door from the right.

Wary of anything that may happen to them, they trod forward cautiously. The narrow corridor led them to a wide, circular, stone room. On the opposite side of the room, was a large metallic door. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "What IS it with this place and circular rooms?"

All of a sudden, the room started shaking… "EARTHQUAKE!" yelled a panicked Kuwabara and Yusuke. Shinopa, who was crawling along the pathways, felt the "earthquake" and tried to get out of the pathway. She got out and landed behind the Reikai Tantei.

Kuwabara whirled around and looked at Shinopa, as did the rest of the team. 'Shinopa? So it WAS her I sensed…' was all Kuwabara was able to think before part of the floor gave out, and he, Hiei, and Shinopa fell down with the floor. The "earthquake" ceased. "Kuwabara!" yelled the Spirit Detective, as he went to jump after his friend.

Kurama, luckily, managed to grab and hold onto him before he jumped. "Let go of me fox-boy!" Yusuke struggled to get out of the kitsune's grip.

"Think about it Yusuke," said Kurama, "If you go down there and get killed… who's going to stop the demon behind all this?"

Yusuke stopped struggling, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Kurama let go of Yusuke, as soon as he was sure the Detective wouldn't still try and go after the others. Haruna looked from the door to Yusuke and Kurama, "Let's go."

Down in the hole/pit/unknown chamber-

The chamber they were in was slightly dark, lit only by a small window. Kuwabara groaned and said, "Okay, who's not dead?"

"Hn." was all the fire demon said.

"Ouch…" said Shinopa, sitting up.

Kuwabara's eye's widened. He turned to her, as he remembered she was there, "Shinopa! I sensed you here before… What the heck are you doing here?"

"I um…" she was at a loss of words on how to explain.

Hiei took the liberty of explaining for her, "She's obviously working for the demon we're after…"

Kuwabara kept his glare on her, "So, you're like a double agent or something?"

Hiei glared in Shinopa's direction, "Never mind that… Who are you working for?"

Shinopa looked down for a moment; then she looked back up at her interrogators and told them the name of the demon.

A look of pure shock showed on both Kuwabara's and Hiei's faces, "What!"

Back in the upper chambers-

Yusuke and Kurama followed as Haruna led them through the corridors. All of a sudden, a thought hit Yusuke, 'How does she know the way around here…?'

She took them through corridor after corridor, until they were in a large rectangular room with a metal door. Haruna walked up to the door and knocked, causing Yusuke and Kurama to halt. The door opened; she turned back around and motioned for the two to follow her.

They both exchanged looks of suspicion, and, with great caution, trod forward silently. The room was fairly light, but had several shadowed parts.

One of the areas that was shadowed was the stone chair in the back of the room. Upon the aforementioned chair, sat the demon they were hunting. The shadowed demon spoke, "Well done Haruna…"

The Spirit Detective and the Kitsune turned to the child-like Haruna. "Hey! What the heck is going on here!" yelled Yusuke vehemently.

The shadowed demon smirked, "She's working for me…"

Yusuke faced the demon, "And who the heck are you!"

"Temper, temper, Detective…" The demon stepped out of the shadows to reveal…

* * *

Ah, another chapter done! And yes, I will reveal the demon to you in the next chapter…:) 

I have a question for you… Do you think, in anyway, that I'm Mary-Suing my characters? I'm trying my best to keep them flawed. Shinopa, for example, is an all around weak person. I'm pretty sure you can agree there:-) And Haruna, I've haven't really developed her character… but from what you can see, she isn't trustworthy at all. Well, see ya next time! Ja ne:)


End file.
